


at that day, i

by huelios



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A Bit Melodramatic, Awkward Conversations, Boys Kissing, Forehead Kisses, Inferiority Complex, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, PARAARAPAM PARAARAPAM, maybe youre my love, messed up puebi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huelios/pseuds/huelios
Summary: "i like you." soobin said.-kai pikir, soobin pantas untuk mendapat cinta yang berbalas. tapi tidak darinya.tidak,sepertinya.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	at that day, i

"Aku suka padamu."

Jingga di ujung cakrawala masih terang bersinar sebelum gelapnya malam mencoba menyelimuti. Langkah kedua pemuda berhenti di persimpangan jalan sebelum masing-masing di antara mereka berpisah.

“Apa?”

Yang lebih muda memutar badan, wajah berhadap-hadapan dengan yang lebih tua. Poni sewarna lavendernya menutupi sebagian mata, namun tidak menghalangi aura seriusnya yang menyelimuti. Kai sedikit merasakan keterkejutan mendorong dirinya mengambil satu langkah mundur ke belakang.

Tidak pernah Kai melihatnya serius seperti ini.

“Tolong jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi..” cicitnya, satu tangannya menggaruk tengkuk. Ciri khas saat ia merasa gelisah, ragu, atau malu. Tidak menghalanginya menegaskan kesan bahwa kalimatnya sebelum ini diucapkan dengan nada serius.

Hening mengisi interval. Soobin memutus pandangan di antara mereka, mencoba menatap langit tak berawan dan cahaya matahari yang masih menyelinap di ujung langit. Sedang Kai hanya menatap wajah teman bicaranya dengan detail, mencari bentuk kebohongan atau gurauan. Nihil. Kai mengenal temannya lebih dari apapun, lebih dari tiga tahun, dalam situasi apapun. Namun tidak pernah Kai mendengar Soobin berbicara mengenai orang yang ia suka, ataupun perasaan cinta.

Kai merasa gugup. Dalam perutnya seperti ada sesuatu yang terkocok-kocok.

“Pasti bercanda, kan? Kalau ingin latihan menyatakan cinta pada Yeonjun, lain kali beritahu dulu.”

Manik cokelat yang sedari tadi melihat langit itu berubah arah, cepat ia menjawab dan Kai tidak bisa merasa untuk tidak semakin gugup lagi. “Tidak. Bukan Yeonjun.”

Ada perkataan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia menelannya dalam-dalam lagi. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih kencang. “Sejak kapan?”

Pasang mata di balik rambut ungu berubah sayu, Kai bisa menebak sorot itu adalah sorot yang sedikit kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya dan Kai merasa sangat bersalah.

“Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.”

“Setahun yang lalu?”

“Lebih lama lagi.”

Terkesiap. “..dua tahun?”

Soobin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng pelan.

Menggigit bibir, Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa bersalah. Memendam perasaan bukanlah hal yang mudah, ia paham betul bagaimana rasanya (meskipun belum pernah, seingatnya). Kai tidak suka menyembunyikan perasaannya berlarut-larut, dan jika ia memiliki opsi lain, ia pasti akan mengutarakannya.

Lalu, karena teman bicaranya saat ini (yang Kai yakini) memendam perasaannya setelah sekian lama. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa mereka sangat dekat, bahkan sampai melabeli mereka sendiri dengan julukan ‘ _ gums _ ’, ‘ _ ichigo ichie _ ’, dan lain sebagainya. Rasa bersalah yang menghantui Kai tidak tertolong lagi.

_ Bagaimana kalau perlakuan Kai selama ini membuat Soobin salah menanggapi dan membuatnya memiliki perasaan seperti itu? _ Refleks, jemari Kai menutup bibir ketika isi kepalanya menarik konklusi. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Soobin khawatir. Tangan meraih pundak Kai dan jarak di antara keduanya merapat.

Soobin pantas mendapatkan orang lain, yang tidak penakut, tidak sering merasa cemas, tidak seperti dirinya.

“Aku hanya terkejut,” Kai menghela napas, “kau yakin kau suka padaku?”

“Kenapa malah kau terdengar tidak yakin?”

“Aku..” Pandangan Kai mengarah kepada ujung sepatu mereka. “Tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa, aku tidak pantas untuk ini. Ada banyak orang yang lebih pantas.”

“Tapi, hatiku memilihmu.”

Kai tertawa kecil, kalimat Soobin terdengar jenaka. “Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu puitis seperti ini.”

Mendengar Kai, Soobin ikut tertawa. “Percayalah, itu karenamu.”

Kai mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Soobin. Senyumnya hangat menyambut wajah Kai dalam pandangannya. “Kenapa tiba-tiba..  _ seperti  _ ini?”

“Mungkin karena aku sadar hal seperti ini tidak bisa berlangsung selamanya. Aku selama ini pengecut karena menggigit lidahku hampir setiap saat. Namun aku perlahan-lahan berubah karenamu. Proses,  _ sayang _ .”

“Itu konyol,” Kai membuang wajah ketika Soobin memanggilnya demikian. Panggilan seperti itu, seharusnya sudah biasa.

“Ayolah,” Soobin mengangkat bahu. “Ingat aku yang bertahun-tahun lalu  _ nyasar _ di saat pertama kali naik kereta? Aku bertransformasi menjadi pria dewasa yang berani menegur pelecehan seksual di publik sekarang.”

_ Pria dewasa _ , katanya. Kai tidak bisa memungkirinya. Hanya saja, kalau dibilang berubah karenanya, Kai skeptis.  _ Memang ia berbuat apa?  _ “Apa yang kau suka dariku?”

“Banyak, sayang. Percayalah aku bisa membuat  _ paper _ untuk ini.”

Kai tergelak. “Aku tidak bisa menerima ini.”

“Tidak masalah jika kau tidak suka padaku. Aku sudah melihatnya.”

“Apa?! Ah. Bukan itu maksudnya!” Kai menggaruk kepalanya. “Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, perasaanmu. Kau lebih pantas menyukai orang lain.”

“Aku sudah bilang bukan? Hatiku memilihmu.”

Kepala Kai merasa penuh. “Aku pusing.”

Di luar dugaan, Soobin meraih Kai mendekat. Membiarkan wajah Kai bertemu dengan ceruk lehernya dan Soobin mengusap helaian rambut hitam lembutnya dengan perlahan. Kai merasa sesak. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kaos Soobin.

“Aku tahu kau selalu merasa tidak pantas untuk apapun.”

Sesak.

“Aku memang tidak pantas..”

“Kau pantas, Kai sayangku. Tidak apa-apa,  _ It's gonna be alright _ ,” Soobin mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut. Kai bertanya-tanya  _ shampoo _ apa yang ia gunakan pagi ini.

Tangan Kai semakin kuat mencengkram kaos hitam polos yang digunakan Soobin. Ia tidak paham nama aroma-aroma yang ada di dunia ini, namun Soobin sangatlah  _ wangi _ . Seperti aroma wewangian yang mengingatkannya pada hutan. Seakan secara tersirat menuntunnya untuk merasa tenang. Gemuruh di kepala dan putaran aneh di perutnya perlahan-lahan hilang.

“Aku hanya tidak siap untuk ini,” ujar Kai setelah menghirup aroma Soobin dalam-dalam.

“Kenapa mengatakannya seperti itu? Seperti kita akan menikah besok saja.” Soobin tergelak, kekehannya terdengar begitu lembut dan mendamaikan hati Kai yang porak poranda.

“Uh.”

“Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, Kai.”

Kai mendongak. “Lalu aku harus apa? Soobin, aku tahu kau sangat tulus padaku. _You deserve someone to love you back._ _If you want me_ , _I promise I will return your feelings but not now. I'm.. sorry._ ”

“Dengar, tidak apa-apa ya? Ijinkan saja aku menunjukkannya padamu. Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan."

“Aku tidak mengerti," Kai mengambil waktu untuk berpikir dan meresapi kata-kata Soobin. "Tapi aku tetap boleh memegang perutmu, kan?”

Soobin tergelak, tawainya berderai semakin kencang di udara. “Tentu saja, sayang.”

Tangan Kai beralih, merasakan empuk perut Soobin.  _ Teman sejiwa _ nya ini rasa-rasanya memiliki segalanya yang ia butuhkan untuk merasa  _ tenang _ . Kata-katanya yang tulus dan menenangkan, perasaannya yang jujur dan murni, pemikiran yang dewasa, badannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari Kai (lebih dari cukup untuk menulikan dirinya dari gemuruh hatinya saat ini).

“Kau tidak ingin.. itu.. pacaran.. denganku?”

Saat mengatakannya, ada sesuatu yang aneh di dada Kai. Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini bibirnya yang bergerak begitu cepat atau semata-mata  _ kepedulian _ nya terhadap Soobin.

“Selalu. Setiap saat kau memegang perutku, lari ke arahku, berjalan di sebelahku, mengajakku tidur, tertawa, bernyanyi, saat fokus dengan ponselmu, memakan  _ egg tart _ mu lima bungkus atau lebih, menenteng-nenteng botol jus anggurmu yang luar biasa besar. Setiap saat.”

“Kenapa tidak mengatakannya lebih awal?”

“Karena…” Soobin membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung sebelum melanjutkan. Tangannya mengusap kepala Kai begitu lembut seperti bayi. “Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik. Aku takut menghancurkan semuanya.”

Kai melepas dirinya dari Soobin, tidak bisa menatapnya di mata. Menggaruk rambutnya sendiri yang tidak gatal. Alasan Soobin begitu mudah dipahami. Mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun sangat membuatnya mengerti.

Kai juga, takut menghancurkan semuanya dengan kecemasan yang ia rasakan. Soobin layak mendapatkan perasaan yang berbalas. Soobin layak mendapatkan hal semacam  _ cinta _ . Cinta yang berbalas. Kisah romansa yang manis. Seseorang dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga hanya untuk merekomendasikannya kafe dengan varian roti yang baru. Seseorang untuk menonton  _ film _ baru di akhir pekan. Seseorang yang pantas.

Hanya, Kai tidak tahu apakah ia pantas untuknya. Perasaan bahwa Soobin tidak layak untuknya terlalu besar seakan bisa membuat semuanya runtuh. Kai tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan sebagian dari isi kepalanya.  _ Ia payah. _

“Tetapi,” Soobin melanjutkan kalimatnya, “semakin aku berada di dekatmu dan memendam perasaan itu, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Meski aku merasa cukup dengan kedekatan kita, bahkan label yang kita punya ini,” ia tertawa sejenak, “aku merasa ingin kau tahu. Perhatian-perhatian kecil yang aku lakukan, aku tahu kau tidak akan menyadarinya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk.. berkata terus terang."

Kai meneguk ludah. Semua ini terasa menyedihkan. Isi kepalanya menyadari bahwa ia menyia-nyiakan Soobin selama ini dan itu menyakitkannya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, dan tetap saja perasaan menyia-nyia sesuatu seperti Soobin terasa sangat sakit.

Soobin seseorang yang baik hati, seseorang yang penyabar, pengertian, pendengar yang baik. Dan Soobin bilang hatinya memilih..  _ Kai _ ? Yang bahkan tidak pernah menyadari perhatian-perhatian kecil yang Soobin selipkan. Rasa-rasanya Kai seperti menyia-nyiakan semua itu. Memangnya ia pantas sekarang?

“ _ Seriously _ , Soobin, Aku..” suaranya bergetar.

“Hei, lihat aku,” cepat kedua tangan Soobin menangkup wajah Kai, pasang matanya seakan mencari pertanda apakah Kai baik-baik saja, “aku memahamimu lebih dari apapun. Aku sudah bilang agar tidak usah menjawabnya,  _ right _ ? Tidak udah dipikirkan,  _ bubblegum _ .”

_ Bubblegum _ , katanya. Kai tidak bisa menahan kekehannya.

Pandangan mata mereka bersirobok, akhirnya. Kai merasa kecil di hadapan Soobin. Bukan merasa terintimidasi, namun perasaan menenangkan yang begitu besar dari Soobin yang siap menghempas rasa takutnya kapan saja. Seperti Kai adalah kurcaci kecil di tangan Soobin yang hangat. Teduh pasang mata Soobin seperti membaca isi hatinya, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Dan Soobin selalu menjadi yang terbaik ketika melakukannya.

Kai merasakan dalam perutnya bergelitik ketika ia mencium dalam-dalam aroma Soobin untuk kali kedua. Tidak pernah gagal aroma Soobin yang mewangi membuat Kai selalu mengingat bahwa ia selalu ada  _ disana _ . Bahwa Kai selalu boleh mencari Soobin di saat apapun dan mencari rasa  _ aman _ darinya.

“Aku tidak yakin dengan ini.. tapi apakah.. kau mau mencobanya terlebih dahulu?”

Berani sumpah, Kai melihat mata Soobin berbinar saat mendengarnya. Namun kalimat yang dilontarkannya berkata lain. “Kau yakin? Ah. Maksudku, Kai-ku tidak pernah tertarik dengan ini. Aduh. Astaga. A-aku. Otakku sepertinya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.” Gugup seketika.

Ada semburat merah di telinga Soobin.

“Aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakanmu lagi,” ujarnya lirih. “Kalau denganmu… aku pikir tidak apa-apa.”

“Hei, hei. Tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti i ー ”

Kalimat Soobin berhenti ketika ada bibir yang menyentuh bibirnya, singkat. Kemudian Kai memutusnya. Kai menatapnya dengan menggigit bibir. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga, matanya berkaca-kaca. “ _ I insisted _ .”

Soobin tampak melunak. “ _ Let’s give it a try, then _ .”

"Aku sempat takut. Maaf."

"Aku tahu."

Tangan Soobin mengusap pipi Kai dan helaian rambut yang tersangkut di telinganya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, membalas ciuman Kai dengan waktu yang lebih lama. Hanya sedikit kecupan di permukaan bibir, tidak lebih, tidak seperti yang kerap Kai lihat di  _ film _ barat yang biasa mereka tonton untuk menghabiskan malam Minggu.

_ Ah, _ kalau Kai bayangkan. Apa yang Soobin pikirkan saat itu?

Bahkan, pertama kali mereka saling menghabiskan akhir pekan menginap di rumah masing-masing sudah berlalu beberapa tahun silam. Tidur bersama, diam-diam masuk ketika orang tua Soobin sudah tidur,  _ stargazing _ di beranda kamar Kai, bohong untuk pergi ke bioskop tengah malam, mengerjakan tugas di  _ working space _ dan kafe semalaman, iseng-iseng mencari komik porno, menonton  _ series _ seharian penuh sampai tidak tidur, tebak-tebakan siapa orang yang mereka suka (dan Kai menuduh Yeonjun untuk Soobin, bodohnya).

_ Sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak saat itu? _

Tangan Soobin menggenggam pundak Kai erat untuk menutup jarak di antara mereka dan Kai merasa sangat  _ gerah _ . Tangannya yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, pada akhirnya kembali mencengkeram erat bagian dari kaos hitam polos Soobin. Kai takut jika tangannya dilepas, ia akan terjatuh ke dalam lubang hitam lagi.  _ Ketakutannya _ .

Kakinya lunglai seperti tidak berpijak di bumi, dadanya sesak dengan jantung yang meledak-ledak dan jarum-jarum yang menghujam. Sakit itu masih menghujam karena pikirnya yang masih menyatakan bahwa ia tidak pantas akan cinta.

Kai tidak mengerti sejak kapan dan mengapa. Ada perasaan takut yang bersarang di hatinya di tahun-tahun belakangan ini. Takut untuk ditinggalkan, kehilangan, khawatir bahwa jika ia tidak memenuhi standar (bahkan sekedar standar pertemanan) semuanya akan lenyap seperti debu. Hidupnya berputar di prinsip  _ give and take _ , menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkunhan dan abai pada dirinya sendiri. Pada kebutuhannya, pada perasaannya.

Kemudian yang ia tahu, perasaan suka dan kata cinta selalu memiliki makna yang berat. Seperti memiliki beban dan tanggung jawab ketika diucapkan. Hubungan yang berlanjut setelah itu, dijalankan dengan penuh komitmen yang sepintas dilihat tidaklah mudah. Hal-hal seperti itu, seharusnya akan lebih indah jika diutarakan oleh dua orang dengan perasaan yang berbalas.

Lagi, apakah Kai layak merasakannya? Bahkan sekadar untuk  _ mencoba _ dan mengembalikan perasaan yang layak Soobin dapatkan, meski Kai tidak ingat lagi rasanya untuk hidup dalam lingkaran yang seperti itu?

Namun ia ingin percaya, pada Soobin, pada ketulusannya yang selalu Kai lihat dari waktu ke waktu. Dari sikap sabar dan halusnya yang Soobin tunjukkan meskipun Kai meragukannya seperti tadi. Meskipun Kai  _ menyusahkannya _ setiap saat. Meskipun Kai masih merasa ia tidak pantas.

Kai ingin percaya, karena Soobin selalu mampu menuntunnya dengan baik.

Karena sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat mereka pertama bertemu, selalu Soobin lah yang terbaik dalam memahaminya. Melebihi Kai sendiri.

( _ Karena Soobin adalah Soobin _ , mungkin)

Ketika merasa kelegaan sedikit menyelimuti dadanya, Kai melepaskan genggaman kuatnya pada kaos Soobin. Menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada helaian rambut Soobin perlahan sebelum semakin merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

Keterkejutan Soobin terasa ketika jemari Kai akhirnya merangkak mengusap rambutnya. Soobin menyudahi pagutan bibirnya, menatap Kai tidak percaya.

“Hei, hei. Serius, nih?”

“Apanya?” 

"Tanganmu,  _ bubblegum _ ." Soobin menurunkan tangan Kai yang ternyata masih tersangkut di rambutnya. Digenggamnya lembut. " _ What did you intend to do _ ?"

Kai hanya mengangkat pundak, “tidak tahu. Aku  _ cuma _ meniru dari  _ film _ .”

Soobin tertawa, “mungkin tidak seharusnya kita menonton  _ film-film _ itu, atau bahkan komik porno.” Jemarinya menyentil kening Kai.

“Aku bukan bayi, tahu. Aku hampir legal! Umurku 18 tahun ini."

“Bercanda. Tapi kau tetap  _ bayiku _ .”

Soobin memulas senyum. Pasang matanya memancarkan kelegaan dan Kai tidak mengerti maksudnya.

“Lebih baik daripada wajahmu yang muram tadi,  _ love _ ."

Panggilan-panggilan itu lagi. Kai hanya bisa tertawa kaku, terlalu banyak panggilan baru dalam satu hari. Soobin biasa memanggilnya 'Kai sayang' setiap hari, tapi yang ia lontarkan hari ini benar-benar sesuatu yang baru. Pandangan Kai beralih menatap tanah, menatap pasang sepatu mereka yang berdebu sembari menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan. Perutnya merasa  _ aneh _ lagi namun bukan karena perasaan yang sama seperti tadi.

Soobin memulas senyum. Kai dapat merasakan Soobin sedikit berjinjit dan mendaratkan bibir di keningnya. Begitu penuh kehati-hatian dan lembut. Soobin mengatakan Kai bayi seperti ia adalah anak kecil yang hanya setinggi dadanya bertahun-tahun lalu, tapi lihatlah bagaimana Soobin meninggikan badannya beberapa senti. Tinggi mereka kini sejajar, tentu bibir Soobin butuh sedikit usaha untuk meraih kening Kai.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, waktu berlalu berkali-kali lipat lebih lama dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Di hari-hari sebelum ini, kecup di kening dan semua pelukan itu tidak berarti apapun. Semata-mata bentuk perhatian yang selalu mereka berikan karena sudah mengenal satu sama lain dari waktu yang terlalu lama. Tidak ada debar jantung yang berisik dan waktu yang hampir seperti berhenti untuk sementara.

Semata-mata bentuk perhatian menjelang ujian, mengiringi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, menemani malam-malam terjaga menonton  _ series _ , ucapan selamat malam, dan obat untuk tidur nyenyak.

" _ My bubblegum, sunshine, mi amor, _ " bisik Soobin setelah memisahkan jarak mereka. Di telinganya masih tersisa sedikit warna merah, namun di wajahnya terpulas senyum lebar. Matanya berbinar.

_ Ah _ , Kai tidak terbayang kalau-kalau ia mengatakan hal yang lain tadi. Ia tidak bisa melihat mata sayunya pura-pura disembunyikan oleh tawa.

" _ I know this is a bit early, but.. _ " Kai mengatakannya sambil berbisik, seperti suaranya akan hilang dihembus angin. "Aku sayang padamu."

"Aku juga," Soobin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Seperti ada kata-kata yang ingin ia lanjutkan. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Kai, dikecup punggung tangannya. " _Just so you know_ , _just take this slowly, okay?_ _My one and only bubblegum, you're special, my precious sunshine._ Jangan terlalu dipikirkan dan apapun yang terjadi, pastikan untuk membicarakannya denganku, ya?" 

Kai tertegun mendengarnya.

"Aku selalu menginginkanmu bahagia."

Soobin memperlakukan Kai lebih dari siapapun yang pernah ia temukan di hidupnya. Melebihi bagaimana Soobin sendiri menyikapi Kai di hari-hari sebelum ini. Menemukan Soobin di hidupnya, mungkin hal terbaik yang ia dapatkan. Dan Kai tidak ingin meminta lebih.

Kai tidak menyesal bahwa ia mempercayai Soobin, setidaknya, bahwa ia berpikir untuk mencoba.

“Ayo pulang.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! :D messing up with puebi (or i thought so), iseng aja.... xixixi ^3^;;; 
> 
> i let my hands flow and i think this is worth posting… makasih udah baca! kudos and comments will be so much appreciated, love u, jangan lupa minum air putih dan sehat selalu <3


End file.
